


MIA

by Readomon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, DC Comics Rebirth, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Harlequin, Help, Slow Burn, SuperQuinn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, im dead, im so gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readomon/pseuds/Readomon
Summary: Life in National City just haven't been the same after Kara went MIA. But life must go on.





	1. But Life Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is a different kind of fic. All I know is that it has many chapters and I love writing it. Sorry if you don't like it, but I just had to post it. Please keep in mind, I am a baby fanfic writer, so be gentle. Sorry if the dialog is a bit weird. Any constructive criticism is great!

It had been three months since the funeral. Alex knew that she couldn’t put her life on pause, but it was still hard to get up and go to the DEO every morning. It reminded her to much of… Kara. Everyone at the DEO was devastated, but they kept working. And Alex shouldn’t be any exception to that. She walked into the control room. She couldn’t help but remember when Kara would stand on the other side of the table, dressed in her red and blue suit. Winn walked over to her. It had been incredibly tough on him too. Kara had helped him through some tough times. J’onn walked in. He was the bravest of them all. He managed to keep his stoicism throughout this entire thing.  
“Brief me, Agent Schott.”  
Winn nodded and pulled up some information on the big screen. It was another alien. It seemed that it had some telekinetic powers and would attack entire areas at a time.  
“So, we think she is a Blomavarian. Which means her powers have limits. So, we should be able to take her down without…” Winn trailed off.  
He was right. If Kara was still here, she would have been back with the alien in custody already. It was so bad, none of them could so much look at potstickers without feeling sick. Even Maggie was devastated, and she didn’t even know Kara that well. She jerked herself out of her thoughts.  
“Ok, we need to assemble a strike team. Winn, come and brief us on what we need to do.” Alex said, starting towards the armory. She sighed. National City may have lost its Supergirl, but it will never be left unprotected.

~~~~(this means scene change)

“I will get out of here! And when I do you will all pay!” The alien hissed at Alex and the agents. She turned on the alien.  
“You won’t get out, just like the rest of your cell mates who said they would and didn’t.” Alex wasn’t sure how much longer she could do this. Not feel.  
“She’s alive.” The alien quietly said.  
She turned around once more. “What did you say?” The prisoner looked up into Alex’s eyes.  
“The girl. She is still alive.”  
She stepped back. “No, she’s not. We looked for weeks. Plus, she would never abandon the city like this. She’s gone. Forever.” She choked out. Alex started walking away. _She’s gone._

_~~~~_

Alex was back at Kara’s apartment. Nobody had the heart to clean it out, so she paid the bill to keep it that way. She unlocked the white barn door. She hung up her coat and set down her purse. “Hey, Kara.” She spoke to the air. “Today we took down a rouge alien. I bet you would’ve thought she was fun.” She went to the fridge where they kept waters. “She was chucking cars and everything.” Alex chuckled dryly. Her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID. _What does she want?_  
“Hello Lena, what do you need?” Alex promised herself she would protect Lena, for Kara. It hurt her every time she heard the CEO’s voice or saw her. Alex knew it wasn’t her fault that CADMUS did this, but she needed someone to blame.  
“Alex, get to L-Corp, NOW.”  
Alex flinched at Lena’s tone. “Is everything alright? Do I need a strike team?” She heard a sigh.  
“No, everything is not alright and no, no strike team. Just, hurry.”  
There was a click and the call ended. Alex quickly grabbed her stuff and headed towards L-Corp.

~~~~

“What is it?” Alex asked as she burst into Lena’s office. The CEO turned to face her. It was very clear she had been crying. Alex had forgotten. It might have been the hardest on Lena, she lost her best friend and the one person who could keep her on her feet.  
“It’s Kara.” Lena said quickly.  
Alex perked up. “What about Kara?” Alex knew that Lena had been searching whenever she could when it came to Kara. “What? Did you find something?” Alex was afraid to have hope, but after what Lena was about to say, she filled with it.  
“I think I found a picture of Kara.” Lena said, barely holding it together.  
“You mean like, recently?”  
Lena nodded.  
“Let me see, please.”  
Lena picked up a slip of paper on her desk and handed it to her. It wasn’t the best resolution, but the person in the photo sure as hell looked like Kara. There were a few things that were different, she didn’t have glasses and she was wearing a baseball cap. Alex breathed out a breath of slight excitement, but she couldn’t let it get the better of her.  
“How can we be sure that it’s her?”  
Lena looked her dead in the eyes.  
“We have to hope.”  
Those words brought Alex back to Myriad when Kara gave her speech.  
“Ok, where do we begin?”

 

* * *

 

  
It was cold. What did she expect? She was in Colorado. She shuffled up to the rough-looking building and knocked on the door. It was opened by a girl with white hair in pigtails.  
“Hey, Super.” The girl quipped.  
Kara managed a slight smile.  
“Hey, Quinn.”

 


	2. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learn what happened before Kara went missing and watch as different relationships progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait for you guys to see the whole story! I am having some trouble finding where to break them into chapters, but I am trying! Please keep in mind I am a baby fanfic writer, so be gentle. Any constructive criticism would be great!

 

    It was cold. What did she expect? She was in Colorado. She shuffled up to the rough-looking building and knocked on the door. It was opened by a girl with white hair in pigtails.

“Hey, Super.” The girl quipped.

Kara managed a slight smile.

“Hey, Quinn.”

 

     “You find anything out there?” the girl said.

“Ah, nothing yet. Why are you dressed up? You got a hot date, Harley?” Kara deadpanned.

Harley smirked at her. “No, just trying on the old clothes, making sure I haven’t gotten fat.”

Kara snorted at that. “You’re weird.”

Harley pouted at her. “You’re an alien, you can’t get fat. I am human and I can, so don’t make fun of me.” Harley replied.

“Seriously, you need to get a bit of verity in your wardrobe.” Kara teased.

Harley scoffed in reply. “Like you can talk, sweatshirt!”

She looked down at her sweatshirt. “Hey, it’s not like I can wear my suit!” Kara complained. She looked at Quinn, who started to go back to her closet.

“Fine, I will join you. Anything good on, blondie?” Harley shouted from the closet.

Kara laughed. “Nah, unless you want to watch several reruns of Seinfeld.” Harley walked out to the small living room and plopped down next to her.

“Gimme the remote. I bet I can find something interesting.”

She gave the remote to the white-haired girl. Kara watched as she flashed through the channels. Several news channels went by. Kara sighed, remembering all the times she would jump out the window after watching the news. She felt a nudge on her shoulder.

“What’s up, Super?” Harley asked.

“Nothing much, just remembering what my old life was like.”

Harley laughed at that. “You mean endless cardigans and those glasses?”

Kara shoved her a bit. “I’ll have you know, I could pull that look off. Easily.”

Their friendly conversation was interrupted by her stomach growling. She looked guiltily over at her friend. Harley rolled her eyes.

“Fine, I will call for some pizza. But this time, don’t eat all the peperoni off first! Do you not know how weird that is?”

“Whatever, just get lots of it.” Kara replied.

 

     The pizza got there in less than 15 minutes. Kara jumped at the sound of the doorbell and got a smirk from Harley.

“What, I am jumpy from what happened, ok?” Kara glared at her.

“Yeah, it’s only been, what, 3 months since it happened? Just sit there and I will face the big, bad pizza delivery guy.”

Kara huffed and folded her arms. Harley came back with four large pizza boxes. She licked her lips and reached for one, only to have her hand get hit.

“Not yet.” Harley said.

Kara pouted. “Why not?”

“I get to have the first slice.” Harley replied, as if it was obvious.

“Ugh. Why is it always a competition?” She asked.

“Because I win at everything.” Was the reply.

Kara raised her eyebrows and scoffed. “As if!” She quickly grabbed a slice after Harley. They ate in silence until Harley spoke up.

“So, you are telling me you still can’t fly or lift heavy things yet?”

Kara shook her head. “I don’t know why. I understand that I Solar Flared, but this, this is a new level.” She buried her face into her hands. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey at least you have me. I’m not that bad, right Super?”

Kara lifted her head. “I mean, you were bad, but now you’re not, right?”

Harley nodded at her. “That was an interesting time for me. After the Suicide Squad, I decided I just didn’t care about the stupid stuff anymore.”

Kara raised an eyebrow at the former-villain. “You mean like killing people and money?”

“Oh, yeah and don’t forget about guys. They are the whole reason I was in that mess.” Harley added. “Speaking of not liking guys, my offer is still out there.”

Kara laughed a little. “Sorry, Quinn. I like you, but not like that.” Kara was glad they could talk like that and not have a broken friendship.

“Ok, fine. I will just have to woo you.” Harley said, grinning.

“You? Trying? I would pay money to see that.” Kara replied. She reached for more pizza, only to find it was all gone.

“I don’t recall it being normal to be able to consume four large pizzas with only two people.” Harley said, noticing Kara reaching for nothing.

She jabbed at her. “That was before you met me.” She said, putting her hands under her chin and batting her eyelashes.

Harley snorted at her. “You are a weirdo.” Harley said.

“Says the girl who fights with a giant hammer.” Kara retorted.

Harley put up her hands in defeat. “You got me there, Ms. Alien.”

This is what it was like now. This was her new normal. She did miss her old life, but she could get used to this.

 

* * *

 

     When Lena found that photo, she did a double take. She had found Kara, months after her funeral. It was a heartbreaking ceremony, there was no body to bury. She wanted to rip apart who ever had done this to Kara for a long time, but that burning need for revenge slowly turned into emptiness. An emptiness that only Kara could fill. That photo. It filled that hole for a few seconds. It was only a matter of time after she enhanced the photo and ran a facial recognition software, then she was 80% sure that it was Kara. She called Alex without a moment’s hesitation. The eldest Danvers didn’t like her, but that was ok. This was good for both of them. _Kara is alive._

 

     When Alex had gotten to her office, she seemed to be more angry than worried. Once she had the picture though, that was a different story. The problem was when Alex asked where to start.

“I don’t know.” Was all Lena could say.

“Lena, you have basically found my sister, but you don’t know what to do now?”

Lena shook her head. She watched the gears turn in the agent’s head.

“Um, how about we take this back to the DEO and see what we can do from there.”

Lena hesitated. “We can’t let everyone know. There is a chance it isn’t her.”

Alex nodded, understanding what she meant. Lena grabbed a few things before starting towards the DEO. This was their only lead.

 ~~~~

     When they got to the massive building, they went straight to what Lena could only assume to be Alex’s lab. Soon after they arrived, she met Winn.

“Hi, I am Winn. I’m really good with computers.”

Lena shook his hand. “Hi, I’m… You already know who I am so never mind.”

Lena was itching to start searching.

“Ok, so this picture, great find by the way, is from two days ago.” Winn started.

“Wait, wait. I was never told completely what happened with Kara, and I kinda need to know so I can have more ways to find her.” Lena said firmly.

Alex looked at her with sad eyes. “Ok, fine.” Alex took a deep breath.

 

* * *

 

 

**4 ½ months ago:**

“Alex, where are they?” She heard Kara say through the earpiece.

“Kara, I don’t like this. Why don’t you let J’onn handle them?” Alex pleaded.

“No, Alex. I need to face them, to let them know that they can’t push us around.”

Alex shook her head. She doesn’t even know why she bothers trying to fight with her. She sighed.

“They should be in the building on the corner of Main and West Street. Please be careful.” She heard the crash through the com. Everyone in the control center was holding their breath. There was a slight static noise.

“Kara, are you alright we are breaking up!” Alex shouted.

“Alex.” She heard Kara grunt. “Alex, I think they have Kryptonite.”

Alex was in full on panic mode. “Kara, get out of there! Now!”

“You know I can’t Alex. It’s CADMUS. They have Jerimiah. I can’t let them get away again.” Kara said.

Alex could tell she was in a lot of pain. “Kara, please get out of there!” The last thing Alex heard from her sister is a faint whisper.

“I can’t”

The coms went dead.

 ~~~~

**Back to Reality:**

 

     Lena was looking at her in shock. It hurt Alex every time to tell that story, but it was necessary in the process of finding her sister. She was surprised how well she held herself together. She waited for Lena to pull it together.

Lena cleared her throat. “I’m sorry. So, this photo was taken in Colorado.”

Alex watched as Winn nodded. “Yes, more specifically, Denver.”

She was surprised. “Denver? Denver is so densely populated. If she needed to come home, she probably could have.”

Lena and Winn shook their heads simultaneously.

“Ok, if she couldn’t get out of there, what is she doing?”

Lena stepped up. “She told you that there was Kryptonite, yes? And that it was CADMUS?”

Alex nodded.

“Well, if it was CADMUS, that means that they could have taken her to anywhere. My best guess is somewhere near Denver. Why she hasn’t come home, I don’t know. Your guess is as good as mine.”

Winn started talking after her. “Well, she might still have some Kryptonite radiation on her! Which means I can search for the radioactive signature it gives off!”

Alex put up her hand. “Slow your roll, we would need to upload a software to one of our international satellites. Which would take how long?”

Winn looked at his tablet for a few minutes and proceeded to look slightly defeated. “It will take about two and a half days to upload it.”

Lena jumped in. “Well that’s ok. We have looked for this long, why can’t we wait a few more days?”

All of them nodded together.

“We will meet back here in two days, at noon. Are we clear?” Alex said.

“Yes.”

“Yep.”

_Please let this software help us._

 

* * *

 

 

     “Quinn, it is freezing! Do you know what heating is?” Kara yelled at her friend, who was in the shower.

“I thought you couldn’t feel it. You are an alien.” Harley replied.

“Yes, I know, but need I remind you, some of my powers are still gone!” Kara shouted again.

“Super, you are going to wake the neighbors, with all of that shouting.”

Kara could practically hear her smirk from the living room. “Nobody is near here, Quinn.” Kara said, not shouting that time.

“That is the point. That is how loud you were.” Harley said finally stepping out into the living room, wearing her normal clothes.

Her normal clothes usually consisted of jeans and some colorful t-shirt.

“Try not to stare, Super.” Harley said.

Kara felt herself grow red. “I was not staring!”

Harley rolled her eyes at her. “Fine, keep telling yourself that.”

Kara just felt her face grow warmer.

“So, are you going into town again?”

Kara nodded. “I hope to Rao that there will be someone that can help me.”

Harley’s eyes scoured her. “Remind me again how you ended up in that crater?”

Kara felt like slamming her fist into a wall. It made her angry to think about what got her in this situation. Kara started her story.

 ~~~~

**4 ½ Months Ago:**

“They should be in the building on the corner of Main and West Street. Please be careful.” Alex said through her earpiece. She flew as fast as she could to the building. CADMUS needed to be stopped. She needed Jerimiah back. She crashed through the roof. Kara instantly felt sick and fell to her knees. The earpiece started making static noises.

“Kara, are you alright we are breaking up!” She heard Alex yell at her.

“Alex.” Was all Kara managed to get out in that breath. “Alex, I think they have Kryptonite.” She said, her vision blurring from the pain.

“Kara, get out of there! Now!”

“You know I can’t Alex. It’s CADMUS. They have Jerimiah. I can’t let them get away again.” She replied. People started surrounding her.

“Kara, please get out of there!” She heard Alex say in a panicked voice.

“I can’t.” Those were the last words she could say before she passed out.

 

     Kara woke up in a metal cage, similar to the one she was in the last time she was captured.

“Hello?” She said.

It felt like someone had rubbed sandpaper in her throat. She could barely pick herself up off the floor. She gripped at the cold metal bars and used them to support most of her weight while she looked around. There were a few dim lights above her, revealing long tables with unidentified objects on them. She tried to x-ray around her, but it didn’t work. They somehow made her Solar Flare. _That’s why it is so hard to move._ She also noticed a sharp pain in her ankle. _Great, now my ankle is hurt._ It was pain not having super healing, literally. She heard a door open. She jerked her head towards the source of the sound.

“Ah, Supergirl. Welcome back.”

_Lillian Luthor._

“So, you are still alive. I wondered if you had died in Metallo’s explosion. Unfortunately, not.” Kara growled at her.

“Oh, for a superhero who’s lost their powers, you are awfully feisty.”

“Never mistake me for a person who is a hero because of their powers.” She said, falling into more pain.

“Now, I would love to continue our small talk, but we have more pressing matters.” Lillian snapped her fingers. The two men on her sides entered her cell and picked her up.

“What do you want with me this time? More blood?” Kara asked.

“I’m afraid not. That was easy. This time is going to be a bit more… difficult.” Lillian replied.

 _Why does this happen?_ She thought right before she passed out from the pain.

 

     Kara woke up back in the cell, this time feeling a bit better. She looked down at her aching ankle. It was in a brace. _Apparently, Lillian does have some sort of dignity._ She thought before looking at her arms, which were full of needle marks and cuts. She seemed to be in the same place she was before. She felt a small rush of power. Maybe her powers were returning. It only lasted for a few seconds, but it caused her to accidentally run herself into the cell door. _Rao! That hurt._ She thought while rubbing her forehead. It wasn’t but a few seconds later when it happened again. And again. And again. Until finally, the cell door opened. She kept having the rushes of power that were instantly drained. She started towards a door. Kara wasn’t used to limping, but it was annoying. She saw a stairway leading to light. She walked up them and was instantly bathed in the warm sunlight. The only problem was that she wasn’t being filled with power like usual. Another rush of power hit her, and she ended up flying through the air and into the ground. She hit so hard it created a large crater. Kara once again passed out due to pain.

 

     She woke up to a voice.

“Hey. Hey, are you alive?”

She blinked open her eyes to see a girl in red and black with pigtails standing over her. She jolted up, narrowly avoiding hitting her head against the other girl. She instantly regretted moving. She groaned.

“You ok?” the girl asked.

Kara looked over at her. “Where am I?” She asked.

“Ok, well this is going to take a lot of explaining I am assuming, so I am just going to take you to my house.”

Kara nodded at the mystery girl.

“What do I call you?” the girl questioned.

“Supergirl.”

“Ah, ok Super.”

Kara didn’t care what she decided to call her.

“My name is Quinn, Harley Quinn.”

 

**Back in Reality:**

     Kara was finally done talking.

“So that is what happened, and I know you remember having to drag my unconscious body into your house after I passed out again.” Kara said.

“You are extra, Super.” Harley replied.

Kara sat up and brushed off. “Well, I’m off to town, be back eventually.” She started out the door.

_Time to go find someone to help me get my powers back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I am really curious what you guys think about Kara and Harley. Where do you think I should go with their relationship? I am up for prompts(For other stories) so shout at me if you have one. Be sure to check out my other stories as well, I would really appreciate it!  
> Come bug me on Tumblr @Readomon  
> Or don't  
> That's cool too.


	3. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that we know what happened to get all of them where they are, what happens next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am loving writing this story! I hope you guys love it too. I should be posting more often, but I am not making any promises. Please keep in mind I am a baby fanfic writer, so please be gentle. Any constructive criticism is great. Please enjoy!

     Alex decided to sleep at the DEO while the software uploaded. She was super eager to find her sister. Lena had just gotten there, and Winn had slept over with her. The computer beeped.

“What was that? Is it done?” Alex asked, scrambling to get over to the computer.

Winn nodded. “I will upload the program to find the Kryptonite now.”

Lena and She waited for the program to upload. It took a couple of seconds, but it felt like hours. It finally uploaded.

“Ok, start searching Denver, if we find nothing, zoom out a bit. Repeat until we find Kara.”

Winn’s fingers flew across the keys. The two girls watched as the map of the nation narrowed to Colorado, and then to Denver. They all sat down and watched.

_Please. Please. Please._ Beep.

 

     Alex was freaking out. The computer beeped. Does that mean it found her, or did it not?

“Winn, what does that mean?” She asked as calmly as she could.

Winn took a breath. “Well, good news is, we found the correct signature for Kryptonite.”

Alex looked at him. “And the bad news?”

Winn opened his mouth. “There are multiple different signatures.”

Alex nodded and put her finger on the com in her ear. “J’onn assemble a few different strike teams, we’re sending them to Denver, Colorado.”

 

     It wasn’t but five minutes before there were three strike teams standing before Alex.

“Lena, Winn. You are coming with us.”

Lena nodded and Winn looked confused.

“Why do I need to come? I mean I can help you from here.”

Alex turned to face Winn. “Winn. You are going.” He just gulped and nodded. She turned to the troops.

“Let’s move out!”

~~~~ 

     It wasn’t long before everyone was on the jet and they were headed towards Denver. Alex squirmed in her chair. She couldn’t sit still knowing they might be close to finding her sister. She felt a hand on her shoulder. It belonged to Winn.

“Hey, we’re going to find her.” His tablet beeped. His eyes widened. “We might find her quicker than we thought, look.”

He showed her the tablet. A Kryptonite signal was _moving_.

“How is Kryptonite moving?” Alex asked.

Lena came up from behind her. “My best guess is it’s someone who knows where Kara is.”

Alex nodded and spoke into the coms. “We are dropping in.”

All the troops had harnesses and were starting to jump out. Lena looked almost as equally terrified as Winn.

Alex rolled her eyes. “Guys, now is not the time for squeamishness. Put on a harness and let’s go.” Alex instructed.

 

     They all landed on the ground in a spot just outside the city. Alex turned to look at Winn.

“Will that show us where to go?” She asked, pointing to the tablet.

Winn nodded. “It will also tell us if it is on the move and how fast.” He said.

She handed Winn a gun.

“Woah. What- What do I need that for?” He asked, slightly alarmed.

“Safety first.” She said as she went over to Lena.

Lena held up her hand. “I have got it covered.” She moved her hand a bit to reveal a gun in her purse.

Alex felt a strange sense of pride.

“Ok.” She raised her voice. “Group A, your leader is Agent Johnson, following Kryptonite source 1. Group B, your leader is Agent Brown, following source 2. Group C, your leader is Agent Price, following source 3. Lena, Winn, and I will be following source 4. Move out!”

She looked at Winn and Lena. “Let’s go before it starts moving again.”

 

* * *

 

     _Does it get any warmer than thirty degrees here?_ Kara wondered as a shiver went through her spine. Another bust. There had to be someone that could help her. People say that she should just borrow some money and get a ride back to National City, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t return to National City like this. She had to return when she could be their hero again. She started towards her next destination. A coffee shop. She may not be human, but coffee is necessary at this point in her life. She already felt warmer thinking about the cup of coffee. She was almost at the shop when she suddenly felt a set of hands on her.

 

     Kara was dragged into an alley. She assumed a fighting stance and faced her attackers.

“Alex? Winn? Lena?” Her fists dropped. “What are you doing here?”

Before she could say anything else she was enveloped in a group hug with three of the most important people in her life. She felt terrible as she shrugged them off. They all looked at her, confused.

“I’m sorry, I can’t. Not- not today. I just-”

She left the alley and started heading back to Harley’s house. She heard the shouts of her friends behind her. A tear rolled down her cheek.

_I can’t I’m not ready. I can’t._

 ~~~~

     She made it back to the house before her friends could catch up. She made sure to lose them in the crowd of Denver’s commuters. Kara walked in.

“Hey, Super! What brings you home so early?” she heard Harley speak from the couch.

“My- My friends. They found me.” Kara’s voice cracked.

Harley sat up. “That’s good, right?”

Kara shook her head, tears now streaming down her face. “No. It’s not good. I’m not ready. I am no good to them now. I can’t.”

She kept repeating those words.

_I can’t._

“Ok. Hey.”

Kara looked up at Harley.

“You will figure it out, Super. And if they really are your friends, they will too.”

Kara nodded at Harley’s words.

“You’re right.”

She regained a smile on her face.

“Thanks, Quinn.”

 

* * *

 

     Ok, so finding out that _Kara_ was the moving source of Kryptonite was surprising. What was even more surprising is that when Kara saw it was them, she ran off. They were all in shock, Alex more than anyone else.

“Well, that was… um… unexpected, to say the least.” Winn said.

Alex and Lena nodded in unison.

“So, do we go after her or what?” Lena asked.

Alex looked at the two of them and shook her head. “No.”

They both looked surprised.

“Kara clearly didn’t want us following her, so we won’t. We will gather up the strike teams and figure out a new plan from there.”

She started walking towards the area they landed at. She spoke into the coms.

“All troops, assemble back at start. I repeat, all troops, assemble back at start.”

 

     It was about 15 minutes later when everybody was back. Alex cleared her throat, getting ready to give another address.

“Ok. We all have a way to track Kara. What we need is a plan.”

Lena tugged on her arm. “Why don’t we have the other teams wait out of sight, while the three of us try and confront her again.”

Alex considered what Lena said. She released a breath.

“It’s a plan. Hopefully this time she reacts differently.”

She briefed the troops and they headed towards Kara.

 ~~~~

     It was sunset by the time they got to where Kara was. It looked like an older house, just outside the city.

“Are we sure this is where Kara is?” Lena asked.

Winn nodded. “Without a shadow of a doubt.”

Alex hushed the two. “We are not sure what is in that house-”

Lena interrupted her. “Kara is in there.”

Alex stared at her. “Yes, we know that. But we don’t know what is in there with her.”

Winn caught their attention. “Hey, hate to say this since we are already here, but are we not going to consider what she said earlier?”

Alex was confused for a second.

“She said ‘I can’t.’ What do you think she meant?”

Alex shook her head at Winn. “We don’t know, but we are here to find out.”

They walked up the door. Alex took a deep breath.

_Why is this so nerve wracking_?

She knocked. They waited. She raised her hand to knock again when she heard the door clicking. The door opened.

“Kara! I-”

She looked at the woman in front of her.

“You are not Kara.”

She studied the woman in front of her. She was wearing jeans and a colorful t-shirt with her white hair up in pigtails.

“No, I am not Super.”

_What? What does she mean?_

“You must be her friends.”

They all nodded.

“Now, she didn’t give me instructions on what to do if you showed up, but you seem like a nice bunch.” She motioned inside. “Go sit in the living room.”

The group walked into the old house and sat down in the front room.

“So, who are you?” Alex asked.

The girl raised her eyebrows. “Oh, me? Names Quinn. Harley Quinn.”

Alex tensed up. She knew that name from somewhere.

Lena spoke up. “Where is Kara?”

The woman they now knew as Harley looked at her. “Ah, Super is just taking a shower. She should be out soon, so if you don’t want to be seen, it is in your best interests to start talking faster.”

They shook their heads.

Harley sighed. “Fine, It’s your funeral. Super seems like a sweetheart on the outside, but it seems like you know that she can be a ball of fury in a split second.”

Alex slowly nodded. “So, how do you know Kara, or uh, Super?”

Harley looked at her with amusement in her eyes. “Well, Super decided it was ok to make random craters and decided to pass out in one. I found her in a rather large one, completely out of it. She had a broken ankle and she was all sorts of messed up. Thankfully, I was, at one point, a doctor.”

Alex’s eyes widened. She remembered now. This was Harley Quinn, doctor and former member of Amanda Waller’s Suicide Squad.

“Ah, it seems like you finally remembered who I am. Well, agent, I hope you know I am done with that. I just like being in my nice, cozy house out here.”

Alex started glaring at her. “So, if you ‘found her,’ why is she still here?”

Harley raised an eyebrow. “You make it sound like I kidnapped her. No, I didn’t. At first, she was here to heal and gain her powers back after ‘Solar Flaring,’ whatever that means. Then her powers refused to come back so she decided to look around the city for help. I suggested her going back and getting help from you guys, but she said she couldn’t.”

Alex was confused. “Define ‘couldn’t.’” She said.

“She said she couldn’t face National City until she could be its hero again.” Harley said.

Alex was going to open her mouth again until they heard something.

 

     “Hey, Quinn! Where is my-”

Kara stopped talking when she saw Alex and company.

“-hair tie?”

“Oh, it’s just in the drawer on the left, I had to move it. Sorry.”

Alex watched as Harley continued the conversation normally. She saw her sister shake her head slightly.

“Ok, thanks.” She disappeared again.

“So, I am going to go to the kitchen and make some snacks. Sorry, but I am leaving you to the sharks.” Harley said, walking off.

_Great._ Alex thought.

She looked at the two she brought with her. Winn looked lost, and Lena had her stone-cold façade on. Kara walked back in and sat on the couch.

“What?”

Alex gaped. “‘What?’ That’s all you have when your best friends and sister show up at their assumed-dead-friend’s house?! ‘What?’”

Kara’s expression flickered slightly.

_Oh._

She was very clearly in pain, and Alex wasn’t helping. The other two weren’t speaking, which was probably for the better.

“Listen, I can’t go back. Not yet. And please remove all the agents that are surrounding the house.”

Alex was once again surprised.

“Listen, not all of my powers are gone. I can see them.” Kara deadpanned.

“Kara. We know why your powers are messed up.” Alex said.

Kara brightened a bit. “What do you think it is?”

She was already regretting saying this.

“You have a piece of Kryptonite in you somewhere.”

Her sister’s eyes widened dramatically. “In me. Somewhere. That. Makes. So. Much. Sense.” Kara looked down.

The small group looked at each other in relief when Kara wasn’t looking.

“So, can you get it out?” She asked.

Alex winced. “I don’t know. The only reason we know it’s in you is because we tracked the signature of Kryptonite to you.”

Harley walked back in with a tray of snacks.

“So, I can already tell this is a bad time for me to walk back in, so I am going to just sit on the couch and observe.”

She plopped down on the couch next to Kara. Kara straightened up.

“So, what do we need to do?” She asked.

“Well, first off, we need to run some tests. My best guess is that it’s in your blood stream, since you can’t feel it when you move. It is obviously big enough to stay put and effect you-”

Alex stopped talking. It looked like Kara realized something.

“They must have injected me with synthetic Kryptonite. I knew they did something, but this… I wouldn’t have guessed this.” Kara said.

Alex didn’t understand. “How could they inject Kryptonite?”

Kara turned to face her. “Do you remember General Lane and Astra?”

Alex nodded.

“Do you remember how they got information out of her?”

Alex covered her mouth.

“What happened?” Lena asked.

“Yeah, I wasn’t part of the DEO when your crazy aunt was alive.” Winn added.

“They injected her with real Kryptonite, causing her unbelievable pain. She had no choice but to talk.”

The other two looked extremely alarmed.

“So, you guys can probably fix Super, right?”

Alex was surprised that Harley talked out of the blue.

“Uh. We won’t know until we run tests.”

Harley nodded at them and then patted Kara on the back.

“Well, you better get going.”

 

* * *

 

     Lena was extremely uncomfortable. Who is this ‘Harley Quinn?’ Kara seems to have grown awfully close to her over these past few months.

_Oh, my God. Am I jealous?_

She watched how the pair interacted. Kara and she had been like that. She loudly sighed. All attention in the room turned to her. She turned stiff.

“What’s wrong, Lena?” Alex asked.

“What? Nothing.” Lena said quickly, feeling her face redden.

“Ok, so that loud sigh was ‘Nothing?’” Winn said, grinning.

Lena looked at him. She could tell that he had realized her jealousy. She shot a glare at him. His grin disappeared.

“No, it was nothing.” Lena said.

She turned to face Kara and Harley. “So. You two. What is happening there?”

She watched Kara turn bright red and Harley just continued looking like, well, Harley. She heard Winn and Alex stifle a laugh.

“Oh, my God! I didn’t mean it like that! I just meant- Sorry. I was just wondering how long Kara had been here.” Lena amended.

Kara seemed to cool off. Harley sat up. “Well, as I said earlier, I found her in a crater. That was, hmm… how long ago?” The white-haired girl looked at Kara.

“About 3 months. I remember because you were teasing me about being jumpy last night.”

Kara puffed out a mock-upset breath at the memory. Harley looked back to Lena.

“Yeah, like Super said, about 3 months.”

Lena was feeling slightly irritated. The uses of nicknames for each other.

_Quinn._

_Super._

“What happened to your suit?” She asked Kara, trying to exclude anyone else from the conversation.

“Oh, it is messed up really bad, but still in one piece. Speaking of the suit, did you ever manage to find the cape, Quinn?” Kara looked to Harley.

Lena was getting increasingly annoyed.

“Uh, yes actually. I found it under one of the rocks near where you decided to take an untimely nap.”

Harley grinned at Kara.

“Do you have a bathroom?” Lena asked suddenly.

The entire room looked at her.

Kara raised an eyebrow. “Yes. Over there, where I came from earlier.”

Lena nodded and left the room. She needed to get out of there before she did something stupid.

  

* * *

 

 

     Alex was trying to keep herself from laughing. Lena was always so calm and collected, but that… that was new and hilarious. A jealous Lena. She looked at Winn, who was obviously thinking the same thing. She looked back at Kara and Harley. Alex could see where Lena was coming from, I mean the way they interacted and the fact that they lived together for 3 months made them seem like a couple.

“Feel free to eat the stuff I brought from the kitchen.” Harley said, motioning to the stuff she had put on the table a few minutes prior.

“Where are the chips?” Kara asked.

“Sorry Super, I think we are out.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “We are so not! I remember getting some yesterday!”

Alex looked at Winn and he mouthed ‘Are we sure they aren’t a couple?’ She put her finger to her lips and winked. He barely contained his giggle.

“Fine, if you are so insistent on the fact we still have chips, go get them.”

Harley waved at Kara as she went to the kitchen. She got a stuck-out tongue in reply. Alex watched as Kara passed Lena on the way to the kitchen. Lena looked only slightly calmer than before. They sat there for a minute in silence until a shout sounded from the kitchen.

“Quinn! You liar! We still have chips! You just ate some of them!” Kara yelled from the kitchen.

“Those were there before! Don’t you dare eat my food!”

There was a faint giggle from the kitchen.

“Super, I swear to God, if I come in there and there is so much as one chip gone, you are done for!”

Alex quietly listened.

“Super!”

Alex watched as Harley got up and ran towards the kitchen. She looked back at her friends.

“Are they sure they aren’t a couple?” Winn asked, smirking.

“I know, right! I seriously can’t understand how they don’t consider themselves one.” Alex gushed.

Lena looked annoyed. “Or maybe they are just roommates.” She grumbled.

“I’m sorry, are my eyes deceiving me, or is Ms. Lena Luthor jealous?” Winn joked.

Alex was trying her best not to laugh. She watched as the CEO got increasingly annoyed.

“I am not jealous!” Lena shouted.

It was clearly louder than expected.

“Psssh. Nice Lena. Real convincing. I think the neighbors will agree.” Alex said, this time laughing.

The brunette looked like she was going to break something when Kara and Harley both came out of the kitchen, laughing all the way back to the couch. Kara seemed to have a mischievous glint in her eye.

“What are you not jealous about, Lena?” Kara asked, smirking.

“Who said I was jealous?” Lena said, trying to play it cool.

Alex felt like she was watching a movie. Except much better.

“Honey, I think the neighbors could hear you shout that.” Harley said, also smirking.

Alex was just dying to laugh. This was, at one point, very serious, but now… now this was just great.

“Where are the chips that are so very important?” Winn asked.

“Oh, Super finally came to her senses and realized she ate all of them.” Harley said.

Kara turned to her and scoffed. “Yeah, right! You totally stole some when I was in town!” Kara said.

“Whatever you say, Super.” Harley said, amusement written all over her face.

“Quinn!” Kara whined.

Alex hated to interrupt this five star movie, but they had things they needed to do.

“So, Kara. I am sorry about the lack of chips, but we need to get you back to the DEO to fix you.”

Lena looked glad that Alex intervened. Kara’s face turned to stone.

“I thought I told you that I can’t go back.”

Alex flinched at the bite in Kara’s tone.

“Kara. We can’t fix you unless we go back to the DEO.”

Kara shook her head.

_Great, I get to argue again._

 

* * *

 

     “Kara, we don’t have time to argue!” Alex said firmly.

Kara looked up at her sister. There was no way that Alex could possibly know the turmoil that was happening inside of her.

“It’s not that I don’t want to go back! It’s just that I can’t I just-”

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see it was Harley’s hand.

“Super, you should listen to your friends. I hate to see you go, but if they can heal you, please do it.”

Kara had never seen Harley look that sincere. She felt less tense. She sighed.

“Fine. But you aren’t getting rid of me.” Kara said, pointing at her.

Harley grinned back at her.

“I never said I was.”

 

     She started following Winn, Alex, and Lena out. She turned at the doorway.

“I hope you realize that I will be here multiple times a month.”

Harley giggled at her. “Wouldn’t dream of it being any other way.”

She went and hugged her.

“So long, Super.”

Kara felt tears starting to form.

“See ya later, Quinn.”

They broke their hug. Right before she left, Harley pressed a quick kiss against her cheek. She smiled and waved at her as she headed towards her friends and the DEO van.

~~~~ 

     While they were in the van it was silent, which was good. Kara could do silent. Then Alex spoke up.

“What the Hell was that?” She asked, laughing.

Kara looked at her sister, confused. She looked around the van, looking to her friends for answers. All she got was a smirk from Winn and no eye contact from Lena.

“Come on, Kara!” Winn said.

“Come on, what?” She asked.

She felt like she needed some answers.

“What was that little display we got to watch when you were leaving?” Alex asked.

She finally understood. She knew that they were all watching, but it was easy to forget they were there. She was without them for months. She breathed out.

“What about it?” She said calmly.

Lena finally spoke up. “You guys seem a lot closer than friends.”

Kara looked at Lena with surprise. She had a hurt sound to her voice.

“What? Me and Harley?” Kara asked.

“Yeah! You and Harley!” Winn said, as if it was obvious.

“Look guys, she is just a friend. A great one, at that. She took care of me.” She explained.

“Yeah. For 3 months. A lot of time to be living together, getting closer, sharing clothes.” Lena said, looking down.

Kara was taken aback.

“Well I mean- yeah. But that doesn’t automatically mean that we have to be a couple.” She said.

Alex looked at her. “It almost certainly does. I mean, the way you guys acted together. You were almost as bad as me and Maggie at home.” Alex pointed out.

Kara rolled her eyes. “Look, she did ask me out once, but I said no. We are completely chill. Not in a relationship like that at all.”

The group looked at her intensely.

“Guys?” Kara said, slightly uncomfortable.

“So, you could have been a thing, but you rejected her?” Winn asked.

“Well- uh- yeah I guess.”

She heard Lena breathe a sigh of relief.

“What is it with you and sighing?” Alex asked before Kara could say anything.

Lena shot a glare at Alex. “I am just tired.”

Kara raised an eyebrow in unison with Alex.

“That is yawning. Not sighing.” Kara said.

Lena just rolled her eyes and sat back in the seat she was in.

“So, the kiss on the cheek was nothing?” Winn asked.

She scoffed. “That was Quinn being Quinn. You do know that’s how some people say goodbye, right?”

Winn just smirked at her. “Yeah, ‘Quinn’ doesn’t seem like the type.” He said.

“And what about the nicknames? Quinn, Super?” Alex jumped in.

“What? That’s completely normal. Like, Maggie calls me ‘Little Danvers.’” Kara said.

Alex looked at her and scoffed. “Please! You know that is not a fair comparison! You are her girlfriend’s sister! Quinn is like your girlfriend!”

Kara started to turn red. “She is not my girlfriend!”

Winn looked at her with a ‘Yeah right’ face.

“She isn’t! Now I am starting to wish I stayed there. It was potsticker night, too!”

Alex looked at her in shock. “You guys are already on game night basis?” She whispered.

Kara looked at her sister in confusion.

“What is game night basis?”

Winn caught her eyes. “It means that you guys know each other enough that you have assigned different nights to different things.”

Kara knitted her eyebrows together. “And that is a weird thing because…?” She said.

“Because you guys grew so close so fast. Since you insist you aren’t dating, I am going to say it. I ship it.” Winn stated.

“I know she was a formal criminal or whatever, but I agree with Winn. I ship it. I mean it totally has a Romeo and Juliet vibe. The pure-hearted hero and the troubled former-villain. It’s perfect.” Alex added.

Kara heard Lena mumble something.

“What, Lena? I’m sorry I don’t have all of my super hearing back, you will have to speak up.” Kara said.

They watched as Lena turned a shade of red they didn’t know she was possible of producing on her face.

“What? I didn’t say anything!” She quickly said.

Kara narrowed her eyes at the brunette.

_She’s hiding something._

She let it go. If Lena didn’t want to talk about it, that was her business.

“Fine. I will think about it.” She said in reply to her friends’ shipping conversation.

Winn and Alex bumped fists while Lena nestled farther into her seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you guys loved it! I just love the idea of the Super/Quinn relationship and a jealous Lena. I will get right on posting more chapters and stories! Any prompts are welcome.  
> Come and bug me on Tumblr @Readomon  
> Or don't  
> That's cool too.


	4. Operation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is finally home, but what does that mean for her and her old life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry this is a bit of a shorter chapter, but I will post another tomorrow. I hope you guys like!

     She looked at the DEO building. It was taller than she remembered. To be fair, she never entered at the ground level. She followed her friends to Alex’s lab. She had hopped she would be back here, but she never believed it would happen.

_So much for my hope speech._

Where was a Cat Grant when you needed one? She was ripped out of her thoughts when Alex started talking.

“So, first we need to get you under an x-ray machine.” Alex said.

“Why aren’t we taking blood first. After you told me your theory, I assumed that would be the first thing you would do.”

Alex nodded at her with a look of understanding. “Yes. Key word being theory. We need to do a standard procedure.”

Kara nodded.

_This is going to suck._ She thought.

“Well, let’s get started.”

 

     It was annoying, sitting there while agents left to go and take care of what she normally would be doing. But no, she was stuck like a normal person and couldn’t be what National City needed her to be. She kicked her feet out, almost hitting her sister.

“Hey! Watch it!” Alex said, trying to balance at least five different things in her arms.

“I’m sorry but I just can’t stand being in here. I want to be out there. And before you say that I didn’t feel that way back with Quinn, I did. It’s just that there is more of a pull when you are watching people do your work for you.”

Alex laughed at her.

She pouted. “What would you have me do?”

Her sister looked at her. “Well, you are doing great right now, just tone down the complaining and the kicking.”

When Alex finished that sentence, the computer beeped.

“What is it?” She asked, hopping off the table.

She wanted to be back to her normal self as soon as possible.

“We have found the Kryptonite.”

Alex turned to her with that ‘There is good and bad news’ face.

“Just tell me all the news.” Kara said.

“Ok. Good news, we found _all_ of it. Bad news is, we will have to operate on you to get it out.”

Kara was confused. “Why is the operating a bad thing? I can take it.” She said, gesturing to the multiple needle and cut scars on her arms.

“It’s not that I don’t think you can handle it, I’m just worried what happens when we get it out.” Alex said. “I think the wound will start sealing as soon as we take it out, making you extremely difficult to operate on. Not to mention what will happen when you regain your powers. You said that they came to you in uncontrollable bursts, so who knows what this will do.” Alex finished.

Kara nodded. She had a point. It had been so long since she had her powers. She hardly remembered what they felt like. She shook her head.

“I want you to operate on me, Alex.”

 

* * *

 

         Alex was not ready for this. I mean, sure she was very well versed the the medical world, but operating on her own sister? She look down at Kara, who was lying on a sun lamp table.

“Kara, I don't know if I can do this.”

The blonde gave her a reassuring look. “Well, I believe in you. You will do your best, no matter what.”

Alex sighed. “If I mess this up, you could die. For real this time.” She choked on her words. “And I'm not ready to go through that again.” Tears were threatening to spill over. She felt a small squeeze on her hand.

Kara beamed up at her. “You won’t have to go through it again. I will never leave you alone again.”

Alex felt her cheeks get wet. She couldn't contain her tears any longer. She nodded at her sister, not being able to speak.

Kara’s face turned to one of determination.

“Ok, I'm ready.”

 

     Alex had always relied on her steady hands when it came to working, but right now they were shaking out of control. She took a deep breath. This was for Kara. She grabbed the surgical knife. It had a thin layer of Kryptonite so it could penetrate Kara’s skin when she was at full strength. She was going to feel all of the pain of the knife because she wasn't on anesthesia. A Krptonian’s metabolism burnt through it in seconds. She looked at the screen to her left. It showed where the pieces of Kryptonite were. She would have to be fast, because the more she removed, the faster Kara healed. Alex held her breath and made a small incision on the first site. She just barely saw the glowing piece of crystal that had solidified in her smaller vein. She pulled it out and quickly covered the area with a rag, securing it with a quick wrap of medical tape. She saw Kara’s brow furrow a little when she yanked it out. The spot of green on the monitor disappeared. She let go the breath she was holding.

_Three more to go_.

 

The pieces got larger as she went, she pulled the smaller ones first to giver her more time. The second one fractured, making it very difficult to remove it all quickly. Sweat started to accumulate on her brow. She looked at Kara, who was also sweating from the pain. The third piece was a bit harder to find, despite its larger size. She had to dig for it, hearing an occasional grunt from Kara. She felt so bad for hurting her, but this is helping. She jerked out the third shard, and thankfully it stayed in one piece. She saw Kara dig her fingernails into her palm, causing her to bleed. She ran her fingers over the last site. She felt the slight bump where it was hiding. She looked at Kara.

“This going to hurt far worse than the others. Are you sure?”

Kara gave a weak smile. “Do what you have to do.”

Alex made a large cut to reveal the large shard of the green substance. It was long and skinny, almost as long as a ruler. It was located right next to an artery. She would have to be extremely careful. She put her tweezers on the larger end of the piece. She took a deep, shaky breath. She heard Kara do the same. With one swift movement, she slid the piece out and it landed on the floor. Kara’s eyes suddenly flew open and Alex felt hands around her neck.

“Kara…” she said weakly, gasping for air. “It's ok. You're better now.” She felt the fingers leave her neck.

Kara jumped away, looking terrified. “Alex, I'm so sorry! I- The rush of power overtook me. I'm so sorry.” She said, covering her mouth.

In a blink of an eye, Kara was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it to the end of my insanely short chapter, but I thought it was a good place to cut it off. Hope you are ready for more, too! If you have any prompts, I would be happy to look at them!  
> Come and bug me on Tumblr @Readomon  
> Or don't.  
> That's cool, too.


	5. (Not) Under Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gained her powers back, but almost killed her sister in the process. What is her next course of action?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is much more sizable compared to the last one. Personally, this is one of my favorite chapters. Hope you love it too! You know the drill at this point, baby fanfic writer, be gentle. Constructive criticism is great. Enough chat, enjoy!

     She had forgotten how much she had enjoyed flying. But that didn't matter anymore. She had almost snapped her sister’s neck. She felt tears fall into the wind. Kara thought she was ready, she took on the pain and won. But what she wasn't prepared for were the sudden rushes of energy she was feeling.

_What has CADMUS done to me?_

 

     She landed in front of the familiar building. She didn't even knock, she just ran in the front door and threw herself into Harley’s arms and started crying. She didn’t have to look up to see that Harley was surprised.

“Super? What happened? Why are you back here?”

Kara finally managed to lift her head from Harley’s shoulder.

“I- I almost- I almost killed her.” Was all she managed to get out before returning to her original position.

She felt the sudden rush of power again. Thankfully, it only activated a slight bit of freeze breath that went through her nose. She backed away, her eyes burning from crying.

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here. I will just end up hurting you, too.”

Before she could make it to the doorway, there was a firm grip on her shoulder. She turned to see Harley with a concerned look.

“Super.” She pointed to the couch. “Sit.”

She reluctantly made her way to the couch.

“I didn't know you could look concerned, Quinn.” She joked lamely, eyes still wet.

Harley sat down next to her. “Did someone do something to you?” Harley’s usual happy/smug face turned into a serious one. Kara looked at her feet.

“Its more like what **I** did to someone.”

Harley nodded at her, as if willing her to continue. “What happened?”

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I almost killed Alex.”

Harley looked at her up and down. “Look blondie, all of us have almost killed a person or two in our line of work.”

Kara just looked at the ground. “This was different. This was _Alex._ I know she will forgive me, but I don't think I will ever be able to forgive myself. CADMUS or not, that was inexcusable.”

Harley rolled her eyes and scoffed at her.

“Super, you are being way overdramatic.”

The colorful girl scooted closer and put a hand on Kara’s knee.

“If Alex already forgave you, the best thing you can do for her is to forgive yourself. You are of no use to anyone if you are blaming yourself 24/7.”

She managed a small smile. “You know, that actually helped. Thanks, Quinn.”

“Anytime, Super. Now, don't you have a city to save or something along those lines?”

 

     Kara ended up staying at the old house for the night. She didn't have anymore rushes of power. Last night, at least. She stretched and got off the all-too-familiar couch and floated into the kitchen. When she got there, she was greeted by a grinning Harley.

“Hey, Super. Too lazy to use your feet?” Harley gestured to the small space between her and the ground.

Kara rolled her eyes and plopped down on her feet. “I can use my feet, and good morning. I slept great, thanks for asking.”

She heard a snicker. She wasn't lying. She hadn't woken up all night, but that didn't change the fact that she was tossing and turning from night terrors.

Harley raised and eyebrow. “I don't know, Super. You look pretty destroyed to me.”

She focused on getting cereal instead of addressing Harley, who was still in PJs. She opened the fridge.

“Are you seriously out of milk, again? How do you live without me around?”

Harley walked and stood next to her. “I ask myself that question everyday.” She said, running a finger up her spine.

Kara yelped and jumped so high, she almost went through the ceiling. She looked down to see Harley, literally on the floor, clutching her sides and laughing hysterically.

Harley was gasping for breath.

“Oh- my- Oh my gosh- That was- one of the best- things- I have ever seen you do!”

She finally stood up, wiping stray tears from her eyes.

“Why do you insist on killing me, Super?”

Kara was now extremely flustered. “You! Don't do that! And you did that to yourself!” She huffed angrily.

Harley mock-gasped. “I’m sorry, Super. Did I make you angry?” She said with a fake apologetic look.

Kara couldn't help but smile. “I missed this.”

Harley looked genuinely surprised. “You were gone for a week.” She said.

Now _she_ looked flustered. When she schooled her emotions, she grinned at Kara.

“Plus, I bet I missed you more.”

Kara nudged her. “Not a chance. So did you finally try cereals other than Cheerios and Apple Jacks?”

Harley shook her head. “Nah. What can I say, I like the little rings.”

She scoffed. “There are plenty of other cereals with hoop shapes!”

Harley rolled her eyes. “Yeah right, name one!”

Kara struggled to answer. “Well there's… What about…” She looked down in defeat.

“Ah ha!” Harley said in victory, pointing at her.

Kara glared at her. “Just because I can't think of one right now, doesn't mean there aren't any. Besides, you need a little variety.”

Harley pouted at her. “You know I don't know how to cook.”

She glanced sideways at Harley, who was still pouting. “Fine, how about I grab some food.”

Harley perked up. “Bacon?”

Kara looked surprised. “Do you know who you're talking to?”

“So, yes? You are throwing me for a loop, Super.”

Kara rolled her eyes and flew out the door.

 

     She was back in about five minutes.

“Ya know, for a woman with super speed and flight, you are awfully slow.” Harley said, clearly trying to provoke her.

“Well, the thing is, they are still human and have to wait.” She said, sticking her tongue out at Harley.

Harley snorted at her.

“Do you want food or not?” Kara said, gesturing to the food.

It wasn't long before they were in their usual spots on the couch and were eating breakfast in silence. Harley was flipping through the channels and stopped on a news one.

“Anything you want to mess with?” Harley said, smirking at her.

Kara shook her head. “There is nothing for me to do right now. Even if there was, I wouldn't trust myself to do it, with these sudden rushes of power.”

Harley tilted her head at Kara. “Nothing happened this morning, or last night.”

Kara almost agreed. She picked up her plate to show Harley. It was covered in frozen bacon and hashbrowns.

Harley stifled a laugh. “Yeah, ok I see your point.”

They continued to eat and finish their breakfast. Kara laid back and closed her eyes, trying to imagine nothing from the past week had happened. Her eyes flew open when Harley was suddenly right next to her. She looked at the white-haired girl.

“What?”

“Mmmmm…” Harley hummed. “Nothing much, just wondering whatcha thinking about.”

Kara knew Harley too much to be surprised. “Nothing much.” She mimicked.

Harley scoffed and poked her. “Super, you need to spill. You will feel better, I promise.”

Kara took a deep breath. “I was just imagining what it would be like if the past week hadn’t happened.”

Harley, for the second time that morning, looked surprised. “Well, you wouldn't have gotten breakfast for starters.” She smirked.

“You don't know that! I could've gotten a buffet to thank you by now!” She said.

Harley looked at her funny for a minute.

“An entire buffet. For me?”

Kara felt her face grow red. “Well, you would have to share it with me, of course.”

“Of course.” Harley nodded with mock-seriousness.

They both laughed together for a few minutes.

“Can we just stay here for today? Watch TV?” Kara asked.

Harley nodded. “Anything for you, Super.”

They sat on the couch watching TV for hours, eventually falling asleep, leaning on each other.

 

* * *

 

     Alex could still feel Kara’s fingers around her throat. She could've done it. One last squeeze and it would've been the end of Alex Danvers. But she didn’t. Because she didn’t mean to. Alex has sworn over and over in her head that she would destroy CADMUS and Lillian Luthor. But now, she wanted to make sure they suffered. Like Kara had. Like Kara is. She was waiting for Winn to return so she could tell him what just happened. She pulled out her phone.

_Winn: Ok, I’m heading to the DEO in an hour._

_Alex: Ok._

_Alex: Wait, bring Lena._

_Winn: Why?_

_Alex: She might be helpful._

_Winn: What could she do for Kara._

_Alex: Maybe I just want my trio back together._

_Winn: WE SHOULD TOTALLY THINK OF AN EPIC NAME FOR US._

_Alex: I regret everything I just said._

_Winn: I have a heart too._

_Alex: Just hurry up._

_Winn: Whatever._

_Winn: Almost there, just picked up Lena._

 

     Winn and Lena finally walked into her lab.

“Thank God, you are finally here!” Alex said.

They both looked at her with confused and alarmed looks.

“What?”

Winn didn’t say anything. He just brought his hand up to his neck and rubbed his fingers on it. Alex turned to look at her dark monitor screen and used the reflection. The hand marks on her neck had started to bruise.

_Damn._

“Right, that is part of all of the explaining process, just sit down. We need to find Kara.”

They sat down.

Lena spoke before anyone had the chance to blink. “What happened to Kara?”

Alex avoided looking into Lena’s eyes. “Right. Well. Um, well. I was operating on her and I got the last piece out and her powers returned.”

Winn and Lena looked overjoyed.

She put up her hand as if to put their happiness on pause. “But then she suddenly shot up and was choking me. When she realized what she was doing she apologized and flew off. She’s who knows where now.”

Winn and Lena’s faces fell. They were clearly conflicted on how to feel. About anything.

Winn started to talk. “So, she was still herself?”

Alex nodded. “I think she might've had one of the rushes of power she spoke of, just amped up a lot because of the fact her powers are back.”

Winn nodded. “Well, if that’s the case, I think I know where she is.”

Lena and Alex were surprised.

“How do you know that?” Alex asked.

Winn smiled a touch. “When I tell you where, you two are going to feel a bit stupid.”

Alex was growing inpatient. “Spit it out! We haven't got all day. Or night in this case.” She said, pointing to the dark night sky.

Winn looked a bit scared. “Ok. Jeeze. She is at Harley’s house.”

They heard Lena choke on her own air. “What?” The CEO said, trying to breath normally.

Alex already understood. “She was her safe place for the last 3 months, it makes sense she would go there.” Alex said.

Winn and She looked at Lena, who seemed to be in shock.

“Ok, we have to get going, now. Maybe we can have J’onn fly us there really quick.” Alex suggested.

They all nodded in unison.

 

     There they were, back in front of Harley’s house. It took less than five minutes to get there, thanks to J’onn. Lena and Winn looked a bit shaken. Typical first time flyers.

“So, are we going to knock, or are we jumping right in?” Winn asked.

“Let’s just open the door.” Lena said, pushing past Winn and her.

Alex knew that she instantly regretted that decision. They opened the door to Kara and Harley sleeping next to one another.

Winn giggled quietly. “Does that count as sleeping together?”

Alex couldn't help but quietly laugh too. Lena just looked pissed.

“Ooooo. Jealous Lena is back.” Winn joked.

Lena shot a glare at Winn. “You know, maybe I will wait outside.”

Alex watched as Lena tried to leave. She grabbed her arm.

“You aren't going anywhere.”

Lena huffed.

Alex rolled her eyes. “Who would've thought, the CEO of L-Corp, being childish.”

That just made Lena more irritated.

“So, should we wake them up?” Winn asked.

“It’s too late for that.”

The group collectively jumped and turned to see Kara and Harley standing there. They were so caught up in making fun of one another that they didn’t realize the two got up.

“Why.” Kara said.

Alex looked confused.

“I think what Super is trying to say is, why would you come back after what I did to you. I can see where she is coming from, the hand marks look a little rough.” Harley translated.

Kara’s head ducked a bit. Alex watched as Harley comforted her.

“I- We came because we still need you Kara, just because-”

She got cut off.

“Just because I almost killed you? Just because I just got my powers back and my first instinct was to kill the woman who did so, let alone my sister? ‘Oh, it’s ok you killed the president, America still needs you’” Kara bit angrily with tears in her voice.

Even Lena shrunk back when they heard Kara talk like that. They watched Harley hold back Kara.

“Super…”

Kara continued, even though Harley was trying to calm her down. “I can’t be around you guys. I will hurt you!”

Lena suddenly spoke. “But you can be around her?” She said, gesturing to Harley.

Kara looked slightly taken aback, but she continued. “Harley is different from you guys! She was once very good at handling people like me!”

Alex scoffed. “I am a specialized agent, trained against aliens.”

Lena also jumped in. “I am a Luthor, I was trained to hate aliens.”

Winn talked quietly. “I’m just a computer guy, but I am still your friend.”

Alex nodded at his statement. “We are all your friends, and we don’t care how dangerous it is to be with you.”

Kara shook her head. “That isn’t your decision to make.”

There was a sudden rush of air and Lena, Winn, and her were back in the DEO.

 

* * *

 

     Lena wasn’t going to deny it any longer. She was clearly jealous. But more to the point, they just went from Harley’s house to the DEO in seconds.

“Um, what just happened?” Lena asked, trying to stay professional, AKA keeping your personal feelings aside.

Alex was panting. “Woah. I forgot how much faster she was than J’onn.”

Winn nodded along with Alex’s words.

“So you are telling me that Kara just carried us all here within seconds?”

Alex nodded, looking concerned.

Lena was losing her cool. “This is just like the first time! She won’t accept our help! How the hell are we ever supposed to be near her if she won’t let us be? Or we could all just pretend to be Harley!” She ranted. “‘Hey, Super!’ Oh, let me go bleach my hair, too.”

Winn and Alex were gaping at her. She covered her mouth, realizing what she just said.

She cleared her throat. “Anyway, are we going to go back?”

She saw the pair snap out of it.

“Um, uh no. I’m going to run some tests on her blood and the kryptonite we extracted from her.” Alex said, still recovering from her outburst.

“I could look for some ways to get to Kara without her fighting us off.” Winn added.

Lena nodded at the two.

She turned to Winn. “I will help you.” She walked towards the door and looked back at him. “Lead the way.”

 

* * *

 

     Alex was ready to kill CADMUS. As much as she loved looking at Kara’s blood, it was driving her insane. She walked over to Winn and Lena, who seem to have made as much progress as she has.

“What’s up.” Alex said, not even bothering to sound even remotely happy.

“Sleep, that is what I want to be up.” Winn mumbled, eyes drooping.

Lena looked like she had about twenty shots of espresso. She was twitching every few seconds.

“Guys, we need to figure out what to do.” Lena said at a million miles per hour.

“I have an idea. Sleep.” Winn said.

Lena shook her head and Winn at the same time. “We can’t sleep. There is no time for sleep. We need to figure this out.” She said even quicker than the last time.

Alex put her hand on her forehead and sighed.

“Winn is right, we need to get some sleep.”

She looked at the other two.

“And it would seem none of us are in any shape to drive. We will just use the barracks.”

Before the others could complain, she was dragging the two towards the beds. Alex pointed at a row of beds.

“Sleep.” She looked at Lena. “You too.”

She yawned.

_Goodnight and good luck, for tomorrow._

 

     Alex felt a slit of light pass over her eyelids. She slowly blinked them open. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. The other two were still asleep. Winn was snoring loudly and Lena, well Lena just looked dead.

_Crap. She isn’t actually dead, is she?_

Alex wondered if too much coffee could kill you. She put her fingers on Lena’s neck to check for a pulse. It was very clear that Lena was alive because instead of getting a pulse, she got a loud scream and a forehead smashed against her head.

“What the hell, Lena!” She rubbed where Lena had basically head butted her.

Lena looked shocked. “Why are you yelling at me? What the hell were you doing!”

Winn had woken up at all the screaming. “What…?” He said sleepily.

The two women ignored him.

“I thought you were dead for a minute! So I came and checked your pulse. Or tried to.” Alex said.

Lena gaped at her. “You thought I was dead? Why would I be dead? If anyone looked like they would be dead, it would be you, purple neck!”

Alex felt her face go red. “Don’t make fun of my injured neck! I could have just let myself think you were dead and not cared. It probably would've been better for the both of us.”

Lena nodded.

Winn interrupted. “Yeah, it would have been better for me too! Next time you need to have a cat fight this early, take it out into the hall.” He groaned.

The girls looked at him.

“Oh, I'm sorry. How inconsiderate.” Alex said mockingly.

Lena nodded with her. 

“Yes, of course. We didn't mean to wake sleeping beauty over here.” Lena added.

Winn just glared at them. “I need my beauty sleep!” He rolled over. “Five more minutes.”

“No.”

“Not a chance.”

The girls said in unison.

“We need to pick up where we left off last night.” Alex said, getting up and inspecting herself.

They all winced at the thought.

“Great, more mind-numbing work.” Winn complained.

Alex saw Lena’s face flash with a bit of anger.

“If I do recall, last night you called yourself Kara’s friend! I'm not getting a lot of that right now!” Lena practically shouted.

The barrack’s door opened and slammed shut.

An angry looking J’onn walked in. “Look, I know all of you are bad at waking up, but the whole DEO doesn't need to hear that.”

He was right. The entire building could probably hear them. She wouldn't be surprised if Kara or Kal-el could hear them. It was funny to think about, really. She was the reincarnation of the devil when waking up, and waking Winn was almost as easy as raising the dead. And Lena. Lena was like Kara when she was woken up. Not good. Alex hadn’t realized she had been laughing aloud until she saw that everyone was looking at her.

“I don’t see what is so funny, Agent Danvers.” J’onn said.

“Sorry, I just was thinking.”

“About what?” Lena inquired.

“Nothing, really. Just… Kara.”

All of their faces went stone cold. As if there was a silent agreement, they all stood up and left the room.

“I will look at Kara’s medical records and see what I can find. Lena, Winn. Keep doing everything you can to get to Kara without her doing anything.” They all nodded together. Alex smiled.

“Lets move out.”

 

* * *

 

     It hurt. Doing that to her friends. But it needed to be done. Kara breathed out and sat down again. Was it sad that she just wanted to forget everything and just stay in Harley’s old house, eating pizza and potstickers?

“Super. You alright?”

Kara snapped out of her thoughts upon hearing Harley’s voice.

“Um. As fine as I can be, I guess.”

Harley just looked at her. She started to shift a bit where she was sitting. Eventually she just looked back at the girl. They stayed that way for another minute or two before Harley spoke.

“So, what are you going to do?”

Kara closed her eyes and sighed. “Nothing.”

She couldn’t see Harley’s face, but she could imagine it.

“Nothing? Super, you can’t do nothing.” Harley poked her leg.

“Super, I’m serious.”

Kara felt a bit of anger. Her eyelids flew open. “Yeah, well I am serious too.”

She put her hands over her mouth.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it.”

Harley looked at her with sad eyes. “But you did.”

Kara just collapsed onto the couch, with her head in Harley’s lap.

“I just don’t think anyone is safe around me anymore. With the exception of you. I trust that you will do something about it if I get out of control.” She said, looking up at Harley.

“Yeah, well I wouldn’t be so sure about that.”

Kara was confused. “And why is that?”

No answer.

“Quinn. Why?”

She heard her sigh. “Because, Super. I have come to care about you a lot, just as they have. I don’t think I could do anything to you.”

Now she was surprised. “You really care about me that much?”

Harley scoffed. “Really, Super? Of course I do. You should know that. Oh wait, that’s right. You are completely oblivious. I believe you told me that once.” She grinned down at her.

“Oh, shut up!” Kara said, lightly tapping Harley’s shoulder. “If it’s any consolation, I don’t think I could do it either. If you were to turn bad again, I mean. I don’t think I could bring myself to do anything about it.”

That provoked another laugh.

“Of course you would do something about it. You would pick me up, and use those puppy dog eyes of yours to look into my soul. You would tell me that I was a good person, underneath it all.”

Kara felt a small chuckle escape her throat. “Yeah, I guess you're right. About that, I mean. You are wrong about a lot of things.”

They laughed together. Then they just sat in silence, for what seemed like the millionth time they had since they had met. Silence while Kara and Harley sat on the couch, her head in Harley’s lap. It could have been like this for longer, if she hadn’t had the Kryptonite removed. She felt… content. Like this. She felt herself succumbing to sleep. Before she lost herself completely she felt lips against her forehead.

“Sweet dreams, Super.”

 

* * *

 

     Lena wanted to kick something. She remembered hearing that the DEO had a shooting range. She would have to check that out later. This investigation they were conducting was leading nowhere, and the constant interruptions of crime and aliens didn't help.

_How does Kara do it all?_

She shook her head. It didn't matter. She needed to focus, which was hard to do when her head kept flashing back to Kara and Harley together. When Harley comforted Kara, just as Kara had done with her after Jack had died. Just sitting there, in each other's arms.

“Lena.”

She jumped at Winn’s voice. “Yeah, what?”

“Well, we have basically gotten nowhere.” He said.

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, thanks for that Captain Obvious.”

Winn looked at her seriously. “There is one way we can do this. There always has been.”

Lena felt hope rush in, closely followed by confusion. “There is?”

Winn nodded at her. “We could use Kryptonite.”

 

     Alex was shaking her head at what Winn just said. Lena felt the same.

“Hell no, Winn! We are not going to take the emergency Kryptonite and use it on my sister to get her to come home!”

She wasn’t wrong. It was not a good idea.

“Alex, I completely agree with you, but it is the only idea that we have.” She said. “Plus, it doesn't help that she has a former villain attached to her at the hip.” She mumbled.

“Well, good idea or not, we are probably going to have to use it. Unless you have found the source of the problem in her blood or records.” Winn said.

Lena watched Alex shake her head in defeat. “Nothing yet.”

“What are we supposed to do? We need Kara back.” Lena said.

It just wasn’t right. Kara was supposed to be there, with them. Or off saving the world. Doing what she would always do. She rubbed her temples.

“How much emergency Kryptonite do you guys have?”

They both looked at her in surprise.

“Um, just enough. Why?” Winn said.

Lena looked at them. “Because I fear this is the only way to get through to her. Winn, please grab the Kryptonite. Only enough to disable her strength and speed.” She turned to Alex. “You please go get some transportation. We need to head to Harley’s house as soon as we can.”

“Yes, ma’am.” They both said, with a hint of surprise.

 

They both got back within five minutes.

“Ok, lets go. We have a Kryptonian to convince.” Lena said.

They all headed out the doors of the DEO.

_Please let this work._

 

* * *

 

_You will never get out of here, no one has. Keep trying, it won’t work. You will just kill all of them. There is no point in continuing. They will all hate you. You are useless now. You should join your people. You will hurt everyone. Everyone you love is dead. Dead._

 

     Kara’s eyes flung open. She was panting and was dripping with sweat. She felt a hand on her head.

“Hey. It’s ok. None of that was real. You are safe. Everyone is safe.”

She looked up towards the comforting voice.

_Harley._

She opened her mouth to talk, but was stopped from talking when Harley shook her head.

“Don’t talk. Just rest.”

Her throat was dry. She felt like she had just Solar Flared.

“What happened?” She croaked.

Harley shook her head again. “I was sitting here and then you started shaking uncontrollably. You kept saying things.”

“What did I say?” She asked.

“Things like no or never. But the ones right before you woke up were interesting. You kept saying dead and it’s my fault. What was your fault?” Harley asked, her voice barely a whisper.

“I killed everyone. I was told I killed everyone. I killed Alex. And Winn. And Lena. Everyone at the DEO. And… you.” Kara felt tears start to form.

“Super, I am not going anywhere, I promise. You don’t get to get rid of me as much as I can’t get rid of you.” Harley said with a small smile.

Kara smiled back. “Are you sure you used to be a villain, Quinn? Because you sound like a hero to me.”

She meant that. Harley was a hero to her. She was saved by her. Bringing her into her house, caring for her. Kara could think of no other word for that than hero.

Harley smiled softly at her. “I wish, Super. I wish.”

Harley’s hand continued to sweep over her forehead. It was calming, soothing even. She closed her eyes again.

“Yeah, definitely a hero.”

 

She woke up again, a few hours later. This time, she was well rested and wasn’t shaking with fear. She was disappointed when she found that she wasn’t in Harley’s lap anymore. She sat up and looked around. It was about noon outside. She heard footsteps approaching from the kitchen.

“Well, hello sleepy head. Sorry I had to get up. I can’t be your personal pillow all the time.” Harley grinned at her. “Plus, I wouldn't be able to give you some lunch.” She held up a tray of food.

“Thanks, Quinn.” Kara said right before devouring her lunch.

Harley sat down next to her. It wasn’t but two minutes before she finished. She put the tray on the coffee table.

“You know, I never thought I was the type.” Harley suddenly said.

“What? What do you mean?”

Harley sighed and laid back into the couch. “I never thought I was the type of girl to fall twice.”

Kara was now even more confused. Harley continued talking.

“I mean, falling for someone. I didn’t think I was the type of girl who did it twice.” Harley said, letting her eyes wander about the room.

Kara felt her eyebrows knit. “What do you mean?”

Harley scoffed and looked straight at her. “I'm talking about you, Super.”

Kara’s face grew really hot. She pointed at herself. “Me?”

Harley laughed. “No, I was talking about someone else. Yes, you.”

She felt her face go from red to soft. She chuckled a bit.

“You know, it’s funny. Winn and Alex were talking to me in the van as I left this place the first time. They were talking about how they thought we were dating, the way we acted. When I told them we weren't, they said they shipped it.”

Harley laughed as well. “Yeah, well I ship it too.”

Kara smiled. “You know, I also said I was willing to look into it. Or think about it, were my exact words.”

Harley tilted her head to the side. “Really… Well. Maybe your friends were right.”

“Maybe they were.”

She put her hand palm up on her leg. Harley reached out and grabbed it. They started to move a bit closer until Kara suddenly fell onto the floor. She was being hit by waves of weakness and power at the same time.

_“_ Kara?” Harley yelled. “What’s wrong?”

She felt sick. The room was spinning and she was trying her best to control the random bursts of power.

_“_ You need to leave. I will end up hurting you if you don't.” Kara said through gritted teeth.

“No chance, Super.”

Harley got down on her knees next to her. Wave after wave after wave hit her. It was becoming stronger by the minute.

“Go!” Kara yelled.

Of course, Harley didn’t budge.

“If I leave, I will never forgive myself.”

She was being hit over and over with sickness and then strength. There was suddenly a knock at the door. No more than two seconds later, the door was busted down and Alex, Lena, and Winn ran in. She was still on the floor, Harley by her side. Alex and Lena looked deadly serious while Winn looked kind of scared.

“Kara, you're coming with us.” Alex said firmly.

Kara looked up at them, pain coursing through her. “No, I can’t. I can’t put you in danger. _Never._ ”

Her head fell again, grunting at the waves of pain. They started walking towards her and Harley stepped between them and her.

“Can’t you see she is in a lot of pain? You can’t force her to go.” Harley said.

Kara glanced over to a spot behind Winn. There was a slight green glow.

“You guys are doing this?” She felt betrayed. “You guys brought Kryptonite to do this to me?”

Winn suddenly jumped in. “We brought just enough to stop your super strength and speed, there is no reason you should be in pain.”

“And yet she is!” Harley shouted.

Alex started to advance, ready to physically move Harley. Kara suddenly felt able to stand up. The Kryptonite was still effecting her greatly, but her mind didn't care anymore. She stood in front of Harley.

“Don’t touch her.” She growled.

The group flinched back. She was struggling to stand, but she tried to look as intimidating as possible, kind of hoping to scare them off.

“Leave, I don’t want to hurt you!” She said again.

“Kara, we don't know what is causing this pain!” Lena shouted at her.

She looked at the brunette. She looked terrified. She lowered her fighting stance.

“Guys, it’s not just pain, there is power and sickness too. That's why you all need to leave, before I completely lose control.” She turned her head to face Harley. “That includes you.”

She fell to her knees after a huge wave.

“Go! Now!” She grunted, clutching herself, trying to contain the power and pain. The group of her friends understood that they needed to go. Just before they left, Harley grabbed her collar and kissed her.

“You better make it out of this alive, we still have a first date to go on.”

She managed a pained smile.

“I will try my hardest.”

She doubled over in pain. She heard her friends run. She waited until she knew they were far enough away. Then she let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! You made it! I hope you loved it! Or at least liked it. Anyway. I will keep posting, hopefully more regularly. I would love any prompts you have for me(other stories, of course).  
> Come bug me on Tumblr @Readomon  
> Or don't.  
> That's cool, too.


	6. Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara can't hold it in any longer. She can't protect anyone. Not even herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! New chapter. Super short. I am sorry. I NEED TO WRITE MORE. Help, I am gay. NVM. I hope you like the shortest thing ever. I am figuring everything out. Like what CADMUS did to her :D. Anyway, hope you are ok with it.

     Alex was against this from the very beginning. She knew this was a bad idea. But then Lena convinced her. Out of all people, Lena convinced her to use Kryptonite. They all ran out of the house. She was pretty sure they were all going to ignore what they had seen right before they ran out until later. They ran until they were a good distance from the house.

“What do you think is going to happen?” Lena asked, with concern written all over her face.

Alex shrugged. She honestly didn't know. All she knew was that was the most pain she has ever seen Kara in.

“I don’t know what to do.” Alex admitted.

She heard a voice from besides her.

“We can’t do anything right now. She has to face this on her own. There is nothing we can do for her.” Harley said.

They all looked at her in surprise. Before any of them could react they heard a loud scream. It was Kara. They watched the house. There was light flashing on the inside and several crashes. They could see steam and frozen walls with wind rushing out of every available opening. The house looked like it was exploding.

“Kara…” She whimpered.

It was fifteen minutes later when it finally stopped. The screaming and explosions were done. They all ran towards the house as fast as they could. She slowly opened the door. The living room was a mess. Dry wall was on the floor, there were multiple scorch marks and frozen spots. They made their way through the rest of the house, which looked relatively the same. They made their way to the last part they hadn't checked, the basement. The stairs creaked as their feet passed over them. They were all dead quiet. They heard a slight noise in a corner. Kara was in a fetal position on the floor, unconscious.

“Kara!” They yelled in unison and ran over to her.

Harley got their before the rest of them and put Kara’s head in her lap. She truly cared for her.

“She looks just like she did after her night terrors.” Harley said.

Alex looked at her with confusion. “What?”

Harley looked up at her with concern in her eyes. “She had several night terrors when she stayed here, especially last night, after you guys left. She was lying in my lap just like this, shaking uncontrollably, drenched in sweat. I just sat there, trying to comfort her as best I could. She kept saying that it was her fault that all of us were…” Harley trailed off.

“Were what?” Lena asked before Alex could.

Harley looked straight at them. “That it was her fault we were dead. She thought she killed us.”

They all sat in dead silence. All of them were silently crying.

“That’s why she wanted us to leave so bad. She felt like she was going to kill us, no matter what.” Winn said.

“Something was telling her that she did it. Or that was what it seemed like.” Harley continued.

Alex, Lena, and Winn looked at each other.

_CADMUS._

Before any of them could speak Kara started to stir. Instead of waking up, she started talking again.

“I'm so sorry. I couldn't do it. They are all gone. No one is left but me. _The queen of a dead planet._ Just like Non had said. No one but me. And I did it. It’s all my fault. All… My… Fault…” Kara mumbled in her sleep.

She started to shake uncontrollably. Everyone except Harley was freaking out.

“What do we do?!” Winn yelled.

“I can’t do anything if I don’t know specifically what is causing it!” Alex replied.

“We don’t do anything.” Harley said quietly.

They all looked at her in shock.

“All we can do now is wait and be ready for her when she wakes up.” She continued.

Alex stared for a minute until she nodded. “Ok.”

It felt like hours they were all sitting there. Harley was just stroking Kara’s head saying things like ‘It’s ok’ and ‘none of that is real.’ Kara stirred again, this time waking up.

“What- What happened?” Kara asked quietly, starting to sit up.

Harley stopped her. “No, lay down. We are all here for you.”

Kara looked confused. “Harley? We?” She turned her head sideways, and her eyes widened at the sight of Alex and the rest of her friends.”

Alex was amazed at the way Harley gently handled the most indestructible thing on the planet. The way she talked to her. Maybe she could trust Harley, as she had grown to trust Lena over the past week.

“I can’t move. I think I broke a few bones.” Kara said.

Of course. It was impossible for her to not Solar Flare after that.

“Kara, we can help you, but we need to take you back to the DEO.” Alex said.

Her sister’s eyes widened and she shook her head violently. “No, I can’t. You saw what happened. I can’t bring that to National City.”

Alex considered what she said. As much as she hated to admit it, Kara was right.

“Ok.”

The group looked surprised.

“We will have the DEO bring your sun bed and some of the computers.”

Kara nodded. “Thank you.” She passed out again.

Alex exhaled. “Well, we should call the DEO and get the stuff I promised.” She said as she turned on her coms.

_Please. We need to find out what is wrong with her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you loved it! You can leave any constructive criticism below. Shoot me some prompts if you are itchin' to see them written out!  
> [Come and bug me on Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/readomon)  
> Or don't  
> That's cool too.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I can't wait to release more chapters. Hope you loved it! Or liked it. Any prompts are great(for other stories, I am almost done with this story).  
> Come bug me on Tumblr @Readomon  
> Or don't.  
> That's cool too.


End file.
